chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapon Groups
Weapon groups are a method of dividing Weapons, Satellites, Superweapons and other items. Each member in a weapon group shares a similar trait and identical weaknesses and strengths. There currently are six weapon groups, four added in Revenge of the Yolk and two in Ultimate Omelette, those being Fire, Nuclear, Metal, Electric, Organic and Special. If an enemy is weak to a weapon, it will deal 25% more damage than usual, and if an enemy is strong against it, it will deal 15% less damage. For example, if the single Ion Blaster projectile hits an enemy that's weak to it, it will deal 125 damage instead of 100. If it were strong against it, then the projectile would deal 85 damage. Fire The Fire group is the first weapon group added in Revenge of the Yolk. All weapons in this group share the same ability - producing extreme heat. In that game, only three weapons were present in it - Ion Blaster, Laser Cannon and Vulcan Chaingun. In the game following it, Ultimate Omelette, two satellites were added - Barbequer and ICBM. In Universe, the Poultry Payback item and the Clucker Bomb special weapon was added. It always was the largest weapon group. It's the only one to have an item in it. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *Big Chicken (CI3) *Egg *Mother-Hen Ship's Shell (Ultimate Omelette) *Planetary Egg City *Henperor's Apprentice *Ice Golem *Henlley's Comet Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Sweater Chicken *Giant Robotic Space Crab #2 Nuclear The Nuclear group is the second weapon group added in Revenge of the Yolk. All weapons in this group utilize pure energy. In that game, only two weapons were present in it - Neutron Gun and Plasma Rifle. In the following games, another two were added - Photon Swarm in Ultimate Omelette and Hypergun in Cluck of the Dark Side. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *U.C.O. *Mother-Hen Ship (Revenge of the Yolk) *Giant Robotic Space Crab *UFO Chicken/Chick *Henlley's Comet Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Big Chicken (CI3) *Infini-Chick *Party Chicken *Henterprise *Bossa Nova *Toxic Chicken Metal The Metal group is the third weapon group added in Revenge of the Yolk. All weapons in this group fire metal objects. In that game, only the Utensil Poker was in it. In the following games, it was enlarged, with the Boron Railgun and the Microgun in Ultimate Omelette, Riddler in Cluck of the Dark Side and the Moron Railgun in Universe, making it the second largest weapon group. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *Big Chicken (CI3) *U.C.O. (Revenge of the Yolk only) *Sweater Chicken (Revenge of the Yolk only) *Alien Container *Space Burger Droid *Apple Core *Big Chicken (CI4) *Hen House *Master Squawker Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Ice Golem Electric The Electric group is the fourth weapon group added in Revenge of the Yolk. All weapons in it use electricity. In that game, only the Lightning Fryer was in it. For a long time, it was the only member of this group, only recently joined by the Shockwave Capacitor in Universe. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *Sweater Chicken *Mysterious Ship *U.C.O. *Alien *Super-Chick *Military Chicken *Jellyfish King Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Mother-Hen Ship (Revenge of the Yolk) *Henlley's Comet *Bossa Nova Organic The Organic group is the first weapon group added in Ultimate Omelette. All weapons in this group fire organic things. In that game, only the Bird-Flu Gun was in it. In Cluck of the Dark Side, the following game, the Corn Shotgun was added to it. It has the most strengths. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *Ordinary Chicken *Mine Chicken *Pilot Chicken *Metal-suit Chicken *Chick *Egg *Iron Chef *Party Chicken Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Alien Container *Barrier (except for LV4 and Egg) *UFO Chicken/Chick *Alien *Chickenaut *Henperor's Apprentice *Giant Robotic Space Crab (except for #2) *Hen House *Henlley's Comet Special The Special group is the second weapon group added in Ultimate Omelette and currently the last one. The weapons in this group don't really fit into the other existing groups. The Positron Stream is currently the only member of this group. It's the smallest weapon group. Weapons The following weapons/satellites/superweapons/items belong to this group: Weaknesses The following enemies are weak to this group: *Sweater Chicken *U.C.O. *Mother-Hen Ship (Revenge of the Yolk) *Barrier (except for LV4 and Egg) *Infini-Chick *Heart of Darkness Strengths The following enemies are strong against this group: *Planetary Egg City *Iron Chef *Military Chicken Non-Aligned These weapons/satellites/superweapons/items can damage on their own, but are non-aligned, and as such don't have any weaknesses and strengths. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Chicken Invaders Universe Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Weapons